


So what do you say?

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Nia is Kara and Lena’s foster kid, They may or may not adopted her by the end, because we like happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Nia has been in the foster care system her whole life. Lena and Kara had been looking at fostering for a while. Nia was the perfect fit into their little family.





	So what do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. Also please note I’m not familiar with the foster care system and I didn’t do my research like I normally would so I’m sorry about that but I tried to not really do a lot of stuff regarding that so hey.

“I know this will probably never be home for you but we’d like it if it could be. So do you want to the tour?”

“Um yeah that’d be cool,” said Nia. She followed Kara into house. She hated to admit that what Kara had said might be right but she hoped that this time it would be different. Kara and Lena seemed pretty cool but then again so had the rest. Their house was nice. It seemed way too big for just the two of them but then again every room had personality except for hers.

“Okay and this is your room,” said Kara. It was bigger than any of the other rooms she’d had. It had a double bed in the corner of the room with a built in closet in the other corner. “We can go out and get some stuff to decorate your room if you want or we can just chill out here for a while just let us know. I’m going to start to move your stuff in so just give Lena a yell okay?”

“Okay,um I’m just gonna hang out here for a sec this is a lot to take in,”

“Not a problem. We’ll be around if you need anything,”Kara left to go get Nia’s bags out of the car. Nia was shocked. There was a lot to take in, there always was when she moved in with a new family. Nia walked over to the window that looked out over the front of property. She saw Kara at the car trying carrying all of her bags in one trip. It made her laugh. She hoped that this time would be different. Some of the past families hadn’t been the best. It had always started out well and then slowly descended into hell but she had a good feeling about Kara and Lena.

Nia made her way back down to kitchen where Lena was reading. “Um where are the cups?” 

“In the cupboard below the stove,” 

“Cool thanks,” Nia grabbed a cup before filling it up with water. “This place is huge how do you live here?”

“I grew up here so it’s habit I guess. We’ve filled up most of the rooms but when I moved back in here with Kara it definitely felt way too big for two people but we’ve made it home and not a shell of what it used to be. When my adoptive mother finally passed she left with the house and it’s been two years since then and we’ve made it a nice place,”

“You’re adopted?”

“I am. I was four. My birth mother had died and the Luthor’s adopted me. Lillian never liked me. She said I was a reminder of Lionel’s past mistakes and I never realised why until my fourteenth birthday when I found out the Lionel was my birth father as well,”

“Wow that’s something,”

“You’re telling me. Kara was adopted as well, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She was thirteen at the time. I’m sure she’ll tell you more about it. I never do her story any justice,”

“Okay cool. How did you guys meet?” Nia finished her glass of water before walking around the counter to sit on stool near Lena.

“Well it was ten years ago now but feels like so much longer ago than that. I had just become CEO of L-Corp and in walks Clarke Kent with Kara following behind him. They had come to interview me about the company and how I was rebranding it. She was absolutely beautiful. She still has the same nervous tick. She adjusts her glasses. I knew then that I would marry her and then three years later I did,”

“That’s really sweet,” 

“It is. We both have kind of fucked up pasts so if you ever want to all about anything we’re here,”

“Okay then. Thank you,”

“There’s no need to thank us. Really were to ones that should be thanking you,” said Kara as she made her way into the kitchen. “You’re a cool kid and honestly were pretty lucky to know you,”

“I’m not so sure about that but still thanks. So what do you guys know about me?”

“Not very much. We know you’re really smart and that you worked on the school paper but not much else,”

“Well, um, I’m trans,”

“Is there anything we can help with? We can pay for your hormones and stuff, if you want,” said Kara.

“Um yeah that would be great, actually. It’s been difficult with past families they haven’t always accepted it, which sucks,”

“Done,”

“You guys are really cool. Thank you for being chill about this,”

“Not a problem Nia. We signed up to give you the best life we can so anything we can do to make it easier isn’t an inconvenience in anyway. So what do say movie night tonight?” said Kara.

“Yeah that’s cool,”

—- 

As the months pasted Kara and Lena couldn’t see their future with out Nia in it. She was the daughter that they didn’t realise they needed. They had fallen into routine easily. Lena would drop Nia off to school in her way to work and Kara would pick her up on her way home from work. Saturday’s were family movie day. They would each choose a movies. Nia typically picked horror movies which Lena absolutely hated so she spent more time cuddled into to Kara than actually watching the movie. Lena usually picked rom-coms which Nia and Kara spent more time making fun of the movie than actually paying attention to the plot. Kara’s choice changed with the week sometimes she’d go for an action movie other times a comedy but she never picked the same genre two weeks in a row. They all loved it. It was time where the three of them could be in the company of people they loved.

Nia has been living with Lena and Kara for nearly a year when she first said she loved them. It was at dinner. Kara had managed to not burn it by some miracle. It had slipped out and both Kara and Lena felt their hearts grow. Nia knew that these two woman would be her forever family for sure. 

They ended up adopting a cat called Streaky and a dog named Krypto. Life was pretty perfect and Kara and Lena intended to keep it that way. They’d been talking with Nia’s social worker about adopting her. It was something that they’d kept quiet for a while. They had all the paperwork filled out they just hadn’t submitted it yet. 

It was Nia’s seventeenth birthday. She had opened all but one of her presents. Lena and Kara shared a nervous glance. This was it. Nia opened it and saw the papers.

“Are these adoption papers?”

“Yeah. We’d like to officially adopt you. So what do you say?” said Kara quieter than normal.

“Oh my god wow, I yeah I can’t believe it. Yes that would be great. Thank you guys so much,”

“Nia Danvers has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed this. I haven’t seen a lot of supercorp fics with Nia in them and I thought fuck it and did one because we all know Kara is Nia’s work mum.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this as I said before I know nothing about the foster care system except that in my hometown it’s pretty corrupt but hey what can I do.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
